


Something Different

by Erogu



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Custom My Unit Name, M/M, MU on top, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erogu/pseuds/Erogu
Summary: You’re already imagining it. How it will feel to thrust into him. To come inside. You started imagining it long ago.





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote 2nd person POV on a whim.

You place your hands on his chest, splaying your fingers across his firm pecs. Looking to his face you see the flush across his features. Eyes watery. Lips slightly parted. He looks away from you. You push yourself up onto his body. Straddling him.

“Xander, are you happy?” You ask.

You feel his cock still growing under you.

“I think you are.” You say.

He lets out a breath and you watch his chest heave in excitement. You smile and slide yourself back down his body. Rubbing against his dick as you do so. Another breath escapes him. You grab a vial on the bed next to you and pour the contents over your fingers. It coats them with a slick substance. Using your clean hand you grab one of his muscular legs and hoist it up onto your shoulder.

“How long have I wanted to do this?” Blood rushes to your head, making you dizzy for a second as exhilaration fills you.

You press a single finger to that place you want to enter, holding for a second, touching it firmly, letting him know what’s coming, before pushing it inside. Deep to the second knuckle.

“Little prince,” he gasps out.

_Yes, that’s right. Call out for me._

You press firmly into him. Opening him up. Slide the next digit into him. It’s easier now to manipulate two fingers inside of him. He squirms beneath you and it makes you smile to see this powerful man succumb to you. To pleasure. The pleasure only you can give him. His dick has stiffened and you don’t think it can get any harder. You lean into him and press your lips to the tip, it jolts against them, they’re moistened with pre-cum.

_This is so good. So good!_

And it’s only going to get better. This debauchery only the two of you can share. You’re already imagining it. How it will feel to thrust into him. To come inside. You started imagining it long ago.

You breathe out onto his dripping cock, “Xander, I’m going to fuck you now.”

You pull your fingers out. You barely hear him breathing now. He’s holding it in. You won’t let him do that for long. You press the tip of your cock to his hole. You look to his face. His golden hair is already sticking to his forehead. He looks right at you. It excites you. You coat more of the edge of him with your own pre-cum. It’s still not enough for you. You spit. His whole body jumps. You look up and see shock in his eyes. He certainly didn’t expect you to be so dirty did he? How little he knows about the things you get up to. His little prince.

You push the tip of your cock inside him. It feels so different on the skin there compared to your fingers. Much, much hotter. Your own heat is contributing to it. You slide a little more, just a little more, into him. You don’t want to hurt him. You could. He wouldn’t mind, but you’re not intimate enough with him for that kind of play yet.

You’re fully seated inside him now. His jaw is clenched. You prepared him, enough, but it always hurts the first time. Even you—who touched yourself every night you were lonely in that empty fort—weren't prepared for the stretching your body had to undergo to accommodate a thick cock for the first time. You’re the calm hands now. Easing your partner’s pain, willing them to relax. To just feel it. Just feel you.

“Say my name when you’re ready for me to start,” you instruct.

“Little prince.” He’s strong, yes, but he’s stupid.

“My name, please.” Something between a coo and demand.

You adjust yourself slightly, getting reading to move.

“Kamry.”

 _Oh._ Your heart beats faster than you anticipated at the heady sound. The syllables that make up your name. They’re similar enough to your Hoshidan name, that the only reason it matters so much that he says it with this Nohrian pronunciation is that he’s the one who first called you this way all those years ago. You slowly pull out, slowly push back in. You’ll work up to a nice rhythm.

“Say it again.”

“Kamry.”

“That’s right,” you can’t restrain a moan of pleasure, “it’s me here with you. It’s me inside of you.”

You find it. That spot inside of him, that every time you press into it with your cock, no doubt brings stars to his eyes. The spot he had no idea existed within him before you touched it. He can’t help the sounds that escape him.

“More. Louder. Let yourself feel me. All of me.” You thrust harder. Faster. You almost can’t control the cadence of your hips as you work to bring yourself to climax. “Call out for me, Xander.”

He tightens around you. And he does as he’s told. You can’t believe how obedient he is. The eldest prince of Nohr is beneath you, letting you fuck him. He loves you so much. He tells you so. And you too. You love him too, you always have. You’ve always wanted this.

You grab his dick, spread his pre-cum over it with your palm. You stroke him, erratically, until you can find a matching rhythm to your thrusts.

“Come for me. Come with me.”

He wraps his free leg around your waist, pulling himself closer to you. He must love the feeling of your cock deep inside him. That’s good, because you love it too. You can’t stop yourself from fucking him hard. You’re going to come.

“I’m going to come,” you breathe out, “look at me.”

You’re going to come inside him.

“I’m going to come inside you.”

His body is covered in sweat. Pleasure. Pain.

“Do it,” he says, straight to your face.

You could almost come right then. You didn’t expect him to be so bold. But you hold onto it. A little longer. A little more. Just a little. The longer you wait, the better it will be. You know this. You’ve learned this. You’re making him wait too. His pulsing dick in your hand telling you he’s ready. He’s waiting for you to unload inside of him. Fill him to the brim.

“Kamry,” he pleads.

_FUCK._

You acquiesce to him. You come hard. Inside, you were always only ever going to come inside him. He holds you tight as he comes too. All over himself. You look down at something you thought you’d never see. Serious, stern, devoted, beloved, Xander, covered in cum. You run your fingers through his spill. Thick. How did he last so long?

You pull out of him. He makes a noise as your cum spills from him too. It’s a strange feeling—you’re aware. You watch for a second as it slides out along his skin. You’ll help him with that in a minute. For now, you throw yourself next to him on the bed. Take his face in your hands. Kiss him. Kiss him again.

“I’m so happy. You make me so happy.”


End file.
